


Bed Time

by ladynaserath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynaserath/pseuds/ladynaserath
Summary: Eruri bed time headcannon- one is ready for bed but the other is not.





	Bed Time

As Erwin is climbing into bed after a long day, he runs his hand through his hair. Gone are the hours where he has to keep his hair nice and tidy. Erwin tries to relax, but he feels like something is missing. Something he craves to have next to him so that he can drift off into sleep.

 Erwin glances to the half-open door and sees the light down the hall which means Levi is sitting there in the room probably doing paperwork. Erwin lets out a sigh. He closes his eyes for a second, trying to decide if he wants to call to Levi or actually go down there. He contemplates this for a minute. Then decides it’s worth a shot if he doesn’t have to get up. He calls out Levi’s name. The commander waits a minute but he gets no response, so with another sigh he gets up and goes down to the room where Levi sits.

Erwin comes to the door way and leans on the doorframe, exhausted from the day. He stands there, simply gazing at Levi for a moment before the captain notices his presence. Levi raises an eyebrow.

 “I thought you said you were going to bed?” 

“Yeah, I was, but I got restless and felt there was something missing,“ Erwin replies sleepily.

“Oh? And what might that be?” Levi asks, but he feels he knows the answer. 

Erwin replies with a sleepy smile. “You, of course.”

Levi sighs and closes his eyes as if he’s contemplating what to say next. Then he opens his eyes, looks to Erwin and says “Erwin I have paperwork to finish and I’m nowhere near ready to go to bed yet.” 

“Yeah I know but-”

“But nothing!” Levi interrupts. “It’s paperwork for you! Remember!? You’re the one that wanted me to do this!“ Levi’s tone holds a hint of annoyance. Erwin pauses, contemplating what he wants more right now. Levi to finish the paperwork he wanted by tomorrow? Or for Levi to come to bed with him? As if Levi can hear Erwin’s thoughts he suddenly says, “It’s not that I don’t want to come lay in bed with you, even if I don’t sleep. I just have too much to do right now.” Levi’s tone has changed. It is softer and laced with longing. Levi wants to be able to please his commander in both ways.

The tired side of Erwin’s brain takes over. “Levi you’ve had all day to finish this. You should have been done by now.” Erwin strides over to where Levi is sitting, scoops him up with ease, and carries him back to the bedroom. 

Erwin places Levi down on the bed then climbs up himself. Levi tries to escape off the bed before Erwin can lay down. The captain knows that if Erwin lays down next to him and holds him close, Levi won’t be able to move until the commander falls asleep. Erwin, having been expecting this, pulls Levi close to his chest and lays down on the bed with him. He wraps both arms around Levi and drapes one of his long legs over the captain’s. This is mostly so Levi can’t get out of bed unless Erwin allows him to, but it’s also surprisingly comfortable. Levi wriggles, trying to see if there is any way for him to slip free so he can go finish his work. 

‘Nope it not going to happen…’ Levi thinks. 

“Erwin?” Levi questions with a light sigh. 

“Hmm?” Erwin mutters sleepily. 

“I need to get my work done,” Levi drawls in a soft, soothing voice, hoping to be able to persuade Erwin to let him finish his work. 

“And I need to sleep,” Erwin replies in a tone that was almost commanding.

Levi did not speak or move for a minute after this, knowing Erwin all too well. He knew that once the commander had a thought in his head there was very little to be done that could persuade him otherwise. Then an idea pops into Levi’s head. 

“Commander…” He spoke in his best loving tone, “Please.”

Erwin shifts his head so that his face is buried in the man’s short, raven hair and breathes in Levi’s scent. A scent which he loves and has always made him feel peaceful and happy. 

Levi could tell that Erwin was trying to ignore his words, but, as always, had a hard time doing so.

“Commander,” Levi spoke in the same tone. 

Erwin let out a sigh that ruffled Levi’s hair. Then he spoke in a soft, quiet voice. “Yes Levi?”

“Please?”

“Why?”

“Because I need to, commander,” Levi threw in that last 'commander’ in hopes to push Erwin to his breaking point. 

Erwin sighs and continues to breathe in Levi’s scent. Levi didn’t say anything. He simply lays there, listening to Erwin’s heartbeat. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he always found it soothing to be held in Erwin arms.

 Finally, Erwin spoke in the same quiet voice. “ Humor me?” 

Levi was confused at first. What did Erwin mean by that? Levi heard Erwin’s voice speak again.

“Humor me by staying here with me.” 

Levi goes to answer him but is interrupted by the commander. “If I let you go get your work, will you promise me you will come straight back and finish it here?” By this time Erwin had repositioned himself so that he was looking upon Levi’s face. Levi could make out enough of Erwin’s face to know that he was gazing right into Levi’s eyes. They both remain silent for a minute before Levi reaches up to Erwin’s face and places his hand on his cheek.

At Levi’s touch, Erwin leans his head into the captain’s hand and closes his eyes for several moments. He opens them again to look at the raven haired man next to him. 

Then Levi spoke, “Yeah, I guess I can do that for you.” 

Erwin smiles, then leans down and kisses Levi. The captain’s hand moves from Erwin’s face to the back of his head. The moment their lips touched, Levi had instinctively laced his fingers through Erwin’s hair.

When Erwin broke the kiss, he said “Hurry up and go get your stuff. I’ll be here waiting for you to return.” After that, Erwin moved so that Levi could easily get up off the bed. 

Levi sits up and puts his feet over the edge of the bed. He then turns back to Erwin and says, “I’ll be right back.” Erwin pulls Levi towards him and kisses him again. It lasts for several moments before Erwin breaks it.

 “You better be,“ the commander responds.

 Levi then stands, walks across the room, and heads to go get his stuff from the other room. For a second, he plays with the idea of not coming back until he was done with his work, but he knows Erwin won’t be too happy and would probably come get him too… 

'If anyone else wanted me to do something before I finish this, they would have to wait for me to be done…but since it is Erwin… well it is different,’ Levi thought.

   When Levi finally returns to the room Erwin is laying down on the bed with his back towards the door. “Oi you asleep?” Levi asks in a disapproving tone. 

“No. I was simply waiting for you to return,” Erwin says with feigned patience tinging his tone as he rolls over to look  towards the door.

“Rrriiiggghhhttt…” Levi scoffs sarcastically. “Are you sure you really want me to work on this here? I’m going to need a light to be able to see what I’m doing you know?” 

"Yes, yes it’s fine. The light won’t bother me.“ Erwin says as if it was a non-issue. 

“I’ll also be moving around and making noise,” Levi adds. 

“Yes, Levi, I’ll be fine. I will be able to fall asleep even with you doing all that. I can sleep through almost anything,” Erwin chides in the same nonchalant tone. “Also… I’ll be content as long as I’m with you.” He adds in a loving tone.

Levi shakes his head and asks, “What am I going to do with you?” 

“I don’t know,” Erwin responds. there was a pause before he softly asks, “You could love me?”

Levi gives a light laugh. “Yeah I guess I 'could’ do that.” Levi teases. 

“Hey!” Erwin huffs in an 'I’m not impressed’ manner. Levi laughs and enters in, setting his stuff on the table and turning the lamp on. The commander squints and recoils from the light source. Levi takes advantage of this and uses one hand to steady himself on the bed and the other to bring Erwin towards him so that he can kiss him. After Levi breaks the kiss, he moves his head so that their foreheads are touching and whispers, “ You know I’m just messing with you right?“

Erwin moves his hand to the back of Levi’s head. “Of course I do.” He then leans forward to kiss the captain again. 

After they break the kiss, Levi looks at Erwin. “So… How do you want to do this?” 

Erwin looks around, thinking, then he pats his hand on the bed. “Sit here and get set up. Then I’ll come shift closer and get situated so I can sleep,“ he decides.

“Tell me. Why am I here right now?” Levi prods, still not totally convinced this will work. 

Erwin raises an eyebrow at this. “So that I can get my Levi cuddles and you can do your work.” 

Levi shakes his head but climbs into the bed just the same. He always trusts Erwin’s decisions, even if he doesn’t quite understand them himself.

 Both men get settled before Erwin speaks again. “Good night, my Levi.” 

Levi reaches his hand down to the top of Erwin’s head and runs his hand through his hair. "Good night, my Commander.“ At Levi’s words, a smile falls across Erwin’s sleepy face as he drifts off into sleep.

~~  
Lady Naserath

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah...this is one of my first headcannons I wrote down so I figured it might as well be my first post here too...
> 
> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
